Spilling Blood
Info Spilling Blood is the sequel to Rerising by Maplekit, Lupinepaw, and Frostflower, though currently Spilling Blood is solo. Blurb Shadowblaze's life is starting to get real. All beginning her expecting her RiverClan mate's kits. Cats are starting to randomly get murdered. And no cats have been killed since the disappearance of BloodClan. Can SHadowblaze ;earn to mature into a mother, become leader, and manage with death? Find out in Spilling Blood. Chapter 1 It was a beautiful sunrise and Moonpelt had woke up early. The pretty colors had swirled and flew through the air. Pinks, purples, oranges, and blues. The stars faded and cats started waking. First was Moonpelt’s former mentor and deputy, who had been sick lately, Shadowblaze. She had recovered suddenly and went back to her duties. She looked at cats that were awake. “Ghostsoul, Pumpkinpaw, Moonpelt, and Startail can go hunting.” Shadowblaze mewed. Then she slipped into the shadows, going somewhere unknown. Moonpelt nodded and followed her mother, the tom with rouge family, and his son. What a nice group. ''She thought bitterly. Her mother was protective, and in her opinion crazy, Ghostsoul was okay but a bit suspicious, and Pumkinpaw was her crush. Awkward. Soon Moonpelt had strayed from the group. Near RiverClan territory. She backed away and slammed into the four-trees. She hid in bushes as she saw two cats. A dark grey she-cat. and a black and white tom. ''Shadowblaze! And that RiverClan tom, Pondpelt! ''She thought. She heard whispering. “Shut up Pondpelt! I’m not dying!” She could hear Shadowblaze hiss and slap her tail on the tom’s mouth. “Then what happened?” Pondpelt asked. He neatly sat down and curled his tail around his paws. Shadowblaze held her breath. She stammered a bit. “We-weh-well. Bow-heart knew. A-an-and I di-did too. Bu-but I-” “Can you please get to the point?” Pondpelt laughed. Shadowblaze rolled her eyes and smiled. “I’m expecting your kits,” She purred. Pondpelt grinned and nuzzled her. “Beautiful kits for a beautiful she-cat,” He mewed. ''KITS?! That’s why the deputy had been acting strange, and sick. ''Moonpelt’s eyes widened. Did her mentor really break the warrior code? How long had the two warriors been meeting? Too many questions to be asked. But she knew she’d have to confront them. Shadowblaze looked around. “I have a plan.” She whispered. Pondpelt nodded as she whispered in his ear. ''This was Moonpelt’s chance! ''She leaped out of the bushes. Pondpelt got in front of Shadowblaze. “Shadowblaze.” Moonpelt meowed. The small grey she-cat shrunk. “Oh-uh, h-hi Moonpelt. What are ya doing?” She asked, trying to hide the fact that she just said she was expecting a RiverClan warrior’s kits. “I heard your whole conversation. Who is this?” Moonpelt asked. Shadowblaze fell silent. She flicked an ear. “Th-this is Pondpelt. My-mate.” She whispered, closing her golden eyes. “Okay, one. He’s from a different clan. Two, I’m pretty sure she-cat deputies are taught to avoid having kits. Three, I’ve heard rumors that Stormstar is on his last life, if this is true what if he loses it while your a queen? Four, what if you are exiled, or if Pondpelt isn’t allowed in the clan, or if he gets exiled?” Moonpelt explained. “Love will always find a way.” Shadowblaze stated. Moonpelt stopped. ''Was she right? Or was she just saying it. Will love find a way? Would love always find it’s way? Would it make it to every heart? “But-it doesn’t!” Moonpelt spat. She took it back in a second. “Then what can?!” Shadowblaze yowled, eyes on fire, tears coming down her face. She fell down sobbing, whispering, “It was all my fault, all my fault, it was all my fault,” Moonpelt was quiet. Had she done this? Has she really turned into the monster inside? “These kit will have the worst life because of me………….” Those lines weren’t true. And Moonpelt knew it. She flicked her thick, silver tail. “That’s not true.” She mewed. Pondpelt comforted Shadowblaze, and Moonpelt, well, tried. It had felt like it had been forever until Shadowblaze calmed down. Then they headed toward ShadowClan camp. Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress